Sensaciones Sónicas
Prolongación Tajin #900, Col. Emperadores Delegación Benito Juárez México D.F. 03320 |servicios = Doblaje al español Traducción de diálogos Edición Mezcla Grabación de audio Post-producción Fibra óptica |relacion_laboral = ANDA y SITATYR |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|231px|Logotipo anterior de Suite Sync [[Archivo:Fachada_de_Sensaciones_Sónicas.jpg|thumb|230px|'Sensaciones Sónicas', Prolongación Tajin #900]] [[Archivo:Fachada_interior_de_sensaciones_sonicas.jpg|thumb|230px|Fachada interior de Sensaciones Sónicas]] Sensaciones Sónicas, antes Suite Sync ó Suite Sync de México es una empresa mexicana especializada en doblaje al español, traducción de diálogos, grabación de audio y post-producción. Perteneciente a los señores Gerardo Suárez (socio fundador) y Jorge Quezada (ingeniero de grabación y gerente general). Fue fundada a principios de los años 90. Las salas, instalaciones y oficinas se encuentran ubicadas en la calle de Prolongación Tajin № 900, en la Colonia Emperadores, al sur de la Ciudad de México. Entre sus trabajos muy conocidos se encuentran películas, dibujos animados, series de televisión y animes, entre otros proyectos, principalmente para Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. y NBC Universal. Aparte de todo lo demás, cuenta con servicios de fibra óptica. Historia En el año 2011, el señor Gerardo Suárez (director, dueño y socio fundador del estudio) decidió venderle la totalidad de acciones de la empresa a la familia Urbán, y nombró a su esposa, la cantante Claudia Urbán como directora y gerente general, dado a que ésta última quería intervenir en la empresa del señor Suárez. Claudia Urbán tomó la decisión de que todos los doblajes que realizara el estudio, se grabaran sin un director de doblaje para ahorrar costos, pues su intención, según se rumorea, es la de convertir a Sensaciones Sónicas en un estudio de música. Muchos actores y actrices (entre ellos Gaby Ugarte, Víctor Ugarte, Antonio Gálvez, Christine Byrd, Dulce Guerrero, Gaby Beltrán, Alfredo Leal, Miguel Ángel Leal, Lupita Leal, Paolo Filio, Alan Bravo, José Antonio Macías, Humberto Vélez y Rubén Moya) renunciaron a laborar en la empresa debido a que les era imposible trabajar sin director, además de que las relaciones con la nueva administración eran insoportables; por lo que Claudia Urbán puso a sus hermanos, los también cantantes: Alejandro, Daniel, Patty y Marina Urbán a localizar, supervisar e incluso, actuar en proyectos de doblaje. Sólo algunas series, caricaturas y películas (como Un show más, Hora de aventura, ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A., Up All Night, Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood y El increíble mundo de Gumball) lograron mantener un director de doblaje, que cuida la interpretación y la continuidad de los actores y traductores, conservando la calidad del producto. Las demás series (como MAD de Warner Bros. y Cartoon Network) son grabadas sin director, sólo con el apoyo de los técnicos de sala e ingenieros de sonido, dejando la interpretación vocal, traduccion y adaptacion en manos de los actores. Esto ha provocado una notable baja de calidad en algunos de los trabajos del estudio, debido a la falta de dirección y los pocos actores. Hasta ahora, la empresa es manejada, supervisada y dirigida por Claudia Urbán, mientras que los insertos son leídos por Daniel Urbán (aunque en algunos episodios de Hora de aventura, El increíble mundo de Gumball y Un show más son leídos por su hermano Alejandro Urbán sin razón aparente). Gerardo Suárez actualmente ocupa el cargo de Gerente de producción. Debido a esto, en 2012 Cartoon Network estuvo cerca de lanzar una demanda a Sensaciones Sónicas debido a la mala calidad del doblaje y por esto, CN forzó a la familia Urbán, bajo amenaza de demanda, a poner un director de nuevo a todos sus proyectos, como en los casos de MAD y Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena, y la mayor parte de los proyectos de Cartoon Network han sido supervisados por Carlos Hugo Hidalgo y Circe Luna. A finales del 2013, Cartoon Network termino su contrato con la empresa despues de 18 años, por lo que los proyectos que se doblaban ahí (Hora de aventura, Un show más, El Increible Mundo de Gumball, Ben 10: Omniverse y MAD) pasarón a ser dobladas en SDI Media de México. Lista de trabajos 'Películas' 'Universal' *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? *¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? *Aceptados *American Pie: Campamento de bandas *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo *American Pie presenta: La casa Beta *American Pie 7: La guía del amor *Arrástrame al infierno *Bastardos sin gloria *Bourne: El ultimátum *Brüno (versión Universal) *Columbus Circle *Death Race: La carrera de la muerte *Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein *Definitivamente, tal vez *Diva adolescente *Duplicidad *El buen pastor *El escape perfecto (DVD Universal) *El reino *El Rey Escorpión 2: El nacimiento del guerrero *El sustituto *Elizabeth: La edad de oro *El plan perfecto *En las tinieblas *Enamorándome de mi ex *Enemigos públicos *Frost / Nixon *Gángster americano *Hombre lobo: La bestia entre nosotros *Juego de poder *Jugando sucio *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes *La aventura navideña de Beethoven *La ciudad de las tormentas *La última carta *La última carta 2: El baile de los asesinos *Las reglas de Georgia *Ligeramente embarazada *Los recolectores *Mamá por encargo *Más allá del cielo *Miami Vice *Muriendo por un sueño *Niños del hombre *Olas salvajes 2 *Orgullo y prejuicio *Peleador callejero *Propuesta de año bisiesto *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio *Sanctum *Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños *Se busca *Siempre hay tiempo para reír *Si fueras yo *Soldado anónimo *Sólo para parejas *The Fourth Kind (versión Universal) *The Express *The Invention of Lying (versión Universal) *Tres son multitud *Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada *Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar *Triunfos robados 5: Que gane la mejor *Un par nada ejemplar *Una idea brillante *Viviendo con mi ex *Vuelo 93 *Yo los declaro marido y... Larry 'Focus Features' *Al filo de la mentira *Beginners: Así se siente el amor *Bienvenido a Woodstock *El águila de la legión perdida *El mejor lugar del mundo *Expiación, deseo y pecado *Greenberg *Hamlet 2 *Los piratas del rock *Milk *Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil *Promesas del este (DVD Universal) *Quémese después de leerse *The Kids Are All Right *Un hombre serio 'Rogue Pictures' *Doomsday *Hot Fuzz: Súper Policías *La profecía del no nacido *La venganza de la casa del lago *Los extraños *MacGruber 'Warner Premiere' *Amenaza extraterrestre (Raw Feed) *Locas vacaciones de primavera *Otis deseos oscuros (Raw Feed) *¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio *¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago *Las aventuras de Scooby-Doo: El mapa misterioso *¡Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays 'Columbia Pictures' *El mundo de las Spice Girls *Gattaca *Aventuras en la Casa Blanca *8 mm 'Cartoon Network' *Ben 10: Carrera contra el tiempo *Ben 10: Invasión alienígena *Re-Animado 'Otros proyectos' *Alguien tiene que ceder (Warner Bros. / Columbia Pictures) *Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (Warner Bros.) *La otra Kathrin *Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa *Summer in February *Judy Moody y un verano que promete (Relativity Media) *Sobrevivir *La otra Kathrin *The Matador (The Weinstein Company) *Diversión mortal 'Series animadas' 'Cartoon Network' *¡Que historia tan maravillosa! *El laboratorio de Dexter (2ª-4ª temporada) *Johnny Bravo *La Vaca y el Pollito *Soy la Comadreja *Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Ed, Edd y Eddy *Mike, Lu y Og *Coraje, el perro cobarde *El Escuadrón del Tiempo *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *El campamento de Lazlo *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Chowder *Los Sábados Secretos *Titán sim-biónico *Hora de aventura (hasta la 5ª temporada, episodio 130) *Generador Rex *Un show más (1ª-4ª temporada) *El increíble mundo de Gumball (hasta la 2ª temporada, episodio ¿?) *Ben 10: Omniverse (1ª-3ª temporada) 'Warner Bros.' *Static Shock *Ozzy y Drix *¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? *Duck Dodgers *Krypto, el Superperro *Loonatics *Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives *¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *DC Nation Shorts (MAD Presenta) 'Adult Swim' *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Calamareños *Pollo Robot *Tom Goes to the Mayor 'Otros proyectos' *El escuadrón diabólico (Hanna-Barbera, redoblaje) *Bob el constructor (HIT Entertainment) *La momia (Universal Cartoon Studios) *Robotboy (Cartoon Network / France 3) *MAD (Warner Bros. / Cartoon Network) (1ª-3ª temporada) 'Especiales' *Ahí vien-Ed, ahí vien-Ed *Ben 10/Generador Rex: Héroes unidos *Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio *Llorando de miedo *Scooby-Doo! Juegos espeluznantes *Noche buena, niña mala *Las Chicas Superpoderosas reinan *Un empalagoso día de San Valentín *Una blanca Eddy-Navidad *¡Scooby-Doo!: Haunted Holidays *Las chicas superpoderosas: Baile siniestro *Del yunque a la sustancia X 'Cortos animados y promos' *Biografía Toon *Copa Toon *Bumpers de Ahora/'Después' de Cartoon Network (con la locución de Cristina Hernández, Óscar Flores como Número Uno, Arturo Mercado como Shaggy y Maggie Vera como Burbuja, entre otros) (1) *Bumpers y cortos de la Era Ciudad Cartoon Network (2005-2010) *Promos de lo nuevo del mes de Cartoon Network (primero con la locución de Cristina Hernández (2) y despues con la de Daniel Urbán, Arturo Cataño como Mordecai, Moisés Iván Mora como Rigby, David Bueno como Benson, Manuel Bueno como Musculoso y Carlos Hugo Hidalgo como Papaleta y actualmente Omar Soto, Arturo Cataño como Mordecai, Moisés Iván Mora como Rigby, David Bueno como Benson, Manuel Bueno como Musculoso y Carlos Hugo Hidalgo como Papaleta). *Ben 10 y los Superamigos *Capitán Durán en: Los Originales *Toonface *No aceptes sustitutos *Bumpers de Ya viene de Cartoon Network (con la locución de Daniel Urbán) *Toonix (con la locución de José Lavat) Notas: * (1) Durante estos bumpers también se escuchaban voces de otros personajes como Mandy de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, quien era doblada por Rebeca Gómez, pero debido a que esta serie no era doblada en ese estudio, posiblemente se dobló en otro estudio diferente, como Candiani Dubbing Studios. * (2) En los anteriores promos de lo nuevo del mes de Cartoon Network, con la locución de Cristina Hernández, también aparecían los personajes Billy y Mandy de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, los cuales eran doblados por sus respectivos actores de doblaje, pero fueron grabados en otro estudio, como Candiani Dubbing Studios, que ha sido donde se han doblado los spots y promos de esta serie, debido a que esta era una de las pocas series de Cartoon Network en no ser dobladas en Sensaciones Sónicas. * (3) En las actuales promos de lo nuevo del mes de Cartoon Network, con la locución de Omar Soto, aparecen los personajes Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Musculoso y Papaleta de Un Show Mas, los cuales son doblados por sus respectivos actores de doblaje, pero fueron grabados en otro estudio, SDI Media de México, que ha sido donde se doblan las temporadas mas recientes de estas y otras series originales de Cartoon Network, debido al mal trabajo que Sensaciones Sónicas desde 2011 le empezó a dar a dichas series en sus temporadas recientes transmitidas anteriormente. 'Series de televisión' 'NBC Universal' *Construyendo un parque *Friday Night Lights *La oficina *Monk *Noches sin descanso *Outsourced 'Cartoon Network' *Big Bag *Un cerebro animado 'Columbia TriStar' *Aunque usted no lo crea *Shasta McNasty 'Southern Star' *Las aventuras de Snobs *No culpes al koala 'Otros proyectos' *Conmovedora maldad (USA Network) *Dharma y Greg (20th Century Fox) *El rey de Queens (Columbia TriStar / Sony / CBS) *Pensacola: Alas de oro (CBS) 'Miniseries' *Elvis: Camino a la fama 'Anime' *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Popolocrois *Yu-Gi-Oh! (5ª temp.) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (1ª temp.) *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Capsule Monsters 'Películas animadas' 'Warner Bros.' *South Park: Más grande, más larga y al desnudo *Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín‎ *La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown‎ *Los cuentos navideños de Charlie Brown *Canguro Jack: ¡Hola, Estados Unidos! *Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies *Scooby-Doo y el monstruo de México *Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja *Scooby-Doo y los invasores alien *Scooby-Doo y la persecución cibernética *Animatrix *Scooby-Doo y la maldición de Cleopatra *Lucy sale sobrando, Charlie Brown *Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad *Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos *Scooby-Doo y el abominable hombre de las nieves *¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo y el monstruo del Lago Ness *Scooby-Doo! Un verano espeluznante *Scooby-Doo y la leyenda del vampiro *Scooby-Doo y el rey de los duendes *Scooby-Doo! La leyenda del fantasmasauro *Scooby-Doo ¡Piratas a la vista! *¡Hola, Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo! Música de vampiros *Scooby-Doo! Estrella del circo *Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman *Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario *Scooby-Doo! Misterio en la lucha libre 'Cartoon Network' *El laboratorio de Dexter: El viaje de Dexter *Ben 10: El secreto del Omnitrix *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio: Operación Z.E.R.O. *Todos contra los Ed's *Firebreather *Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood *Ben 10: Destrucción Alienígena 'Universal' *La tierra antes del tiempo XII: El gran día del vuelo *La tierra antes del tiempo XIII: La sabiduría de los amigos *Las aventuras de Clutch Powers 'Otros proyectos' *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película (Warner Bros. / Cartoon Network) *Scooby-Doo y la espada del samurái (Warner Premiere) Actores de doblaje El estudio cuenta con +60 voces, aunque debido a la falta de director, algunos actores/actrices de voz dejaron el estudio y otros se reincorporaron: Hombres *Abel Rocha *Alan Bravo *Alejandro Orozco *Alejandro Ortega *Alejandro Urbán *Alejandro Villeli *Alfonso Obregón *Alfredo Leal *Andonni Sánchez *Andrés García *Antonio Gálvez *Armando Réndiz *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Cataño *Arturo Mercado *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Benjamín Rivera *Blas García *Bruno Coronel *Carlos Águila *Carlos del Campo *Carlos Díaz *Carlos Enrique Bonilla *Carlos Hernández *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Carlos Segundo *César Árias *César Soto *Daniel Abundis *Daniel Lacy *Daniel Urbán *David Bueno *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Tejedo *Eduardo Ramírez *Emilio Guerrero *Emilio Prado *Emilio Treviño *Enrique Cervantes *Enrique Mederos *Enrique Perera *Enzo Fortuny *Erick Archundia *Erick Salinas *Ernesto Lezama *Esteban Desco *Esteban Siller *Francisco Colmenero *Gabriel Pingarrón *Genaro Vásquez *Gerardo Alonso *Gerardo Mendoza *Gerardo Reyero *Gonzalo Curiel *Guillermo Coria *Gustavo Carrillo *Gustavo Melgarejo *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Héctor Moreno *Herman López *Humberto Solórzano *Humberto Vélez *Igor Cruz *Irwin Daayán *Ismael Castro *Israel Magaña *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Javier Olguín *Javier Rivero *Jesse Conde *Jorge Badillo *Jorge Roig Jr. *José Antonio Macías *José Antonio Toledano *José Arenas *José Gilberto Vilchis *José Lavat *José Luis Miranda *José Luis Orozco *Juan Alfonso Carralero *Juan Antonio Edwards *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Julián Lavat *Leonardo García *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Luis Alfonso Padilla *Luis Fernando Orozco *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Manuel Bueno *Mario Castañeda *Mario Filio *Mario Sauret *Martín Soto *Maynardo Zavala *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Miguel Ángel Sanromán *Moisés Iván Mora *Óscar Flores *Paco Mauri *Paolo Filio *Pau García Casillas *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *René García *Ricardo Hill *Ricardo Mendoza *Ricardo Tejedo *Rodrigo Carralero *Roberto Mendiola *Rolando de la Fuente *Salvador Delgado *Sebastián Llapur *Sergio Castillo *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Sergio Morel *Ulises Maynardo Zavala *Urike Aragón *Víctor Covarrubias *Víctor Hugo Aguilar *Víctor Ugarte *Yamil Atala Mujeres *Alma de la Rosa *Alondra Hidalgo *Ana Patricia Hannides *Analiz Sánchez *Andalucía López *Andrea De Gyves *Andrea Orozco *Anette Ugalde *Ángela Villanueva *Ángeles Bravo *Angélica Villa *Belinda Martínez *Berenice Vega *Carola Vázquez *Cecilia Airol *Cecilia Gómez *Christine Byrd *Circe Luna *Claudia Motta *Claudia Urbán *Cony Madera *Cristina Hernández *Diana Alonso *Dulce Guerrero *Elena Ramírez *Elsa Covián *Erica Edwards *Fernanda Tapia *Gabriela Guzmán *Gaby Beltrán *Gaby Ugarte *Gioconda Garrido *Gloria Obregón *Haydeé Unda *Irene Jiménez *Irina Índigo *Isabel Martiñon *Isabel Romo *Itzel Mendoza *Jahel Morga *Jessica Angeles *Jocelyn Robles *Karla Falcón *Laura Ayala *Laura Torres *Leyla Rangel *Liliana Barba *Lisette Pimentel *Magda Giner *Maggie Vera *María Fernanda Morales *Mariana Ortiz *Mariana Toledo *Marianna Santiago *Marina Huerta *Marina Urbán *Maru Guerrero *Maru Guzmán *Mayra Arellano *Mildred Barrera *Mónica Manjarrez *Mónica Villaseñor *Montserrat Mendoza *Nancy McKenzie *Natalia Sanchez *Nallely Solís *Norma Echevarría *Norma Iturbe *Nycolle González *Patricia Acevedo *Patricia Bolaños *Patty Urbán *Rebeca Patiño *Rocío Garcel *Rocío Prado *Rosanelda Aguirre *Rossy Aguirre *Ruth Toscano *Sarah Souza *Socorro de la Campa *Sylvia Garcel *Toni Rodríguez *Vanessa Garcel *Xóchitl Ugarte *Yadira Aedo *Yolanda Vidal Directores *Antonio Gálvez *Carlos Becerril *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Christine Byrd *Circe Luna *Elsa Covián *Enrique Cervantes *Francisco Colmenero *Genaro Vásquez *Gerardo Suárez *Ilia Gil *Javier Rivero *Juan Antonio Edwards *Liza Willert *Lourdes Morán *Óscar Flores *Rafael Pacheco *Rebeca Patiño *Ricardo Hill *Ricardo Mendoza *Rocío Prado *Rossy Aguirre *Rubén Arvizu *Salvador Delgado *Sergio Castillo *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Ulises Maynardo Zavala *Víctor Hugo Aguilar *Yamil Atala Traductores y adaptadores *Arturo Cataño *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Carlos Pimentel *Carolina Fierro *Christine Byrd *Circe Luna *Elena Ramírez *Janet León *Jesús Vallejo *Jorge H. Quezada *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Óscar Flores *Raúl Ubando Fernández *Sergio Illingworth Locutores *Antonio Gálvez *Claudia Urbán *Cristina Hernández *Daniel Urbán *Isabel Martiñón *Javier Rivero *Maggie Vera *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Óscar Flores *Yamil Atala Ingenieros *Antonio Hernández Rosado *Alejandro González *Jorge H. Quezada *Gerardo Suárez *Felipe Galindo *Luis Senobio *Elena Armas *José Suárez *Juan Gress Personal *Gerardo Suárez - fundador, dueño, director administrativo, gerente de post-producción y gerente de producción *Claudia Urbán - dueña, propietaria y directora general de Sensaciones Sónicas *Jorge Quezada Loyo - propietario, gerente general y gerente de post-producción *Genaro Vásquez - asistente de gerente general y gerente internacional de producción (1996–1998) *Marina Urbán - logística y supervisión *Antonio Hernández Rosado - ingeniero de grabación, audio, edición y mezcla (2001–2011) *Fernando Cabrera Freyre - diseñador de audio y asistente (1999–2001) *Constant Adan Moreno Bello - editor y transfer *Freddy Valeriani - productor musical asociado (2001-2002) *Alejandro González - sincronía *Vanessa Garcel - coordinadora de producción para Warner Bros. (1999–2001) Clientes *Arvintel Media Productions *Cartoon Network Latinoamérica (hasta 2013) *Columbia TriStar *CBS *NBC Universal *Rogue Pictures (una compañía de Relativity Media y NBC Universal) *Focus Features (una compañía de NBC Universal) *Televisa *Turner Broadcasting System Latin America (hasta 2013) *Warner Bros. Datos de interés * En el año 2007, la empresa pasó de llamarse Suite Sync de México a Sensaciones Sónicas. Debido al cambio de nombre, en todas las producciones grabadas allí durante ese año, aparecía una locución en off grabada y hablada por el actor Óscar Flores que decía: "Doblaje hecho en México por Sensaciones Sónicas". Esta locución apareció en series y películas grabadas en 2007 y 2008, incluyendo KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Ben 10, Pollo Robot, Chowder, Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z, Scooby-Doo y el rey de los duendes, entre otras. * Por razones desconocidas, la nueva administración de Sensaciones Sónicas vetó la entrada a las mujeres guapas, con el pretexto de "provocar pasiones en el estudio". * Con el propósito de ahorrar en el doblaje, muchas series han intentado doblarse "sin director". Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena, MAD y ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. fueron algunas de las series afectadas por la decisión. Afortunadamente, ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. aún cuenta con directora de doblaje (Circe Luna). Más tarde, Cartoon Network trató de levantarles una demanda por lo tanto, la empresa decidió poner de nuevo directores de doblaje en sus proyectos poniendo a cargo a directores como Carlos Hugo Hidalgo, Juan Antonio Edwards, Rafael Pacheco, Circe Luna y reintegrando como director a Óscar Flores. * Ya con la incorporación de los directores en la empresa algunos actores volvieron a reincorporarse, como en el caso de actores como Karla Falcón, Óscar Flores, Rossy Aguirre, Martín Soto e Igor Cruz, entre otros. * Hasta hace algunos años, esta empresa colaboraba con AF The Dubbing House, como parte de una alianza estratégica realizada con otros estudios de doblaje, de los cuales estaban Audiopost, Auditel, Sonomex, entre otros. * En el año 2002 hicieron la música para el programa cómico mexicano de Televisa XHDRBZ, al principio con el nombre original de Suite Sync y después con el nombre actual de Sensaciones Sónicas. * Hay actores que trabajan en la empresa como Moisés Iván Mora y Luis Alfonso Mendoza que también tienen experiencia como directores, pero no prestan sus servicios (como directores) para esta empresa. * Hora de aventura, Un show más, El Increible Mundo de Gumball, Ben 10: Omniverse y MAD, dejaron de ser dobladas en este estudio siendo transferidas a SDI Media de México, la razón por la que estas series se dejaron de doblar en este estudio aún es desconocido, pero hay rumores que afirman que fue por el mal trabajo que se le empezó a dar a dichas series en sus temporadas más recientes y por eso se optó por un cambio de estudio de doblaje. Enlaces externos *Página web oficial Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas